Hot Springs Anyone?
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Ami has a plan for Makoto, but Makoto is dealing with a secret crush. Can Ami get it out of Makoto before she goes crazy? Find out. R&R plz.
1. Hot Springs Anyone?

Expect the Unexpected

One day, Makoto was walking through the park. The cherry blossoms had bloomed and it made everything romantic. She stood on the bridge over the river and stared at her reflection. 'When will I find someone to love? I always end up alone...even in the most romantic places in Japan.' She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone come up behind her so, of course, she literally jumped in the air and almost fell over the railing of the bridge. She turned and saw that Ami was standing there laughing behind one of her hands. Makoto then started laughing as well.

Ami stood and hugged Makoto. "Hey you...why the long face? It's spring...enjoy yourself." Makoto looked down at her feet.

"I would love to but no one wants to be with me long enough so I could enjoy myself," said Makoto as she sighed.

Ami looked at her with a sad look then she got an idea and said, "Why don't you go to the hot springs resort with me? They have hot springs, a huge swimming pool, and they have large rooms. I have heard that they even have a magic show. I was looking for someone to go with me...but everyone has been too busy to even go with me. Would you like to go with me?" Makoto looked at her as if deciding on whether to go or not then finally smiled and agreed.

The thought came to Makoto that Ami was acting strange. She brushed the thought away and asked, "What all should I bring with me when we go?" Ami told her to just bring a few pairs of clothes and to leave the rest to her. Makoto agreed then walked Ami home. As soon as they reached Ami's door step, it started pouring down rain. "Just my luck...now I have to run home in the rain."

"No...come in until the rain dies down...we can have time to talk about what we will do first." Ami smiles innocently and walks to the living room after pulling off her blue tennis shoes. Makoto follows her, after closing the door, while thinking that Ami is acting strange. As soon as she reaches the living room she saw Ami taking her shirt off. She had stopped dead in her tracks and watched as Ami took off her wet clothes to show a lacey baby blue bra. She blushed a deep red. Ami then looked behind her and smiled. "Enjoying the view?" Makoto quickly looked away blushing madly.

'Oh my god...she is torturing me...I don't see how anyone could not love Mizuno Ami. I mean she has the figure, the brains, and the heart that anyone could fall in love with...I've fallen hard for her...it doesn't help that she is teasing me either because I think I am starting to like being teased.' Makoto was thinking to herself again and caught a glimpse of Ami's matching lacey panties as she was taking off her skirt as she walked down the hall. Makoto was blushing so hard she would put tomatoes to shame. She calmed herself down then went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

_Meanwhile in Ami's Room..._

Ami is sitting on her bed writing something down on a notepad. She writes down what she will do to Mako at the hot spring. 'Hmm...swim, soak in the hot tub, rent the couples suite, hehe, and persuade her to open up herself so she won't be so lonely. If only I could make it look like an accident...I wonder if I could make it look like i tripped so I could land face-first into her large, soft, delicate breasts. Oh god I've got some naughty thoughts.'

Makoto knocks on the door then comes in. "Hey...whatcha writing down?" She tries to look but Ami pulls it away before she could get a good look at it. "Aww...come on...let me see...please Ami-chan." Ami bats her on the top of the head with the small pad and said, "You will know everything after tomorrow." Ami looked at Makoto with a sexy smile. "That is...unless you want to try to get it out of me." She giggles as Makoto turns a bright red color. "Didn't think so." Ami then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Makoto was confused at what Ami was talking about, but was glad that she wouldn't be alone. She started thinking of a way to tell Ami that she loved her and that she has loved her since she had first met the blunette. 'How do I tell her? I don't know what to do.' She then heard a shriek come from the bathroom and ran in to see what was wrong. Ami had fallen on the ground to where Makoto could see between her legs and could see her small breasts. She snapped out of her trance and said, "Ami...you shrieked...what happened?" Ami points over to the toilet. Makoto walks over to it and opens the lid only to find a tiny spider floating in the water. Makoto burst out laughing. Ami gets up then slaps Makoto on the arm. "That was not funny Mako-chan." Makoto waved it off then remembered that Ami was naked and that she should probably leave so she could take her shower. Just as she turns to leave, Ami takes hold of her arm. "Will you help me scrub my back?" Ami asked in attempt to get Makoto to say yes.

"Well...alright...but no funny business." Makoto said as she started to undress so she could get in too. They stand in the shower with Ami near the water and Makoto behind her. Ami gets an idea then says, "Hey Mako-chan."

"Yeah?"

"You would tell us if you liked or loved someone right?"

"..."

Makoto just stood there not knowing what to say. She had dropped the soap and, without thinking took a step forward as if to get out then slips on the bar of soap slipping causing her to fall on the floor of the shower. She caused Ami to fall ontop of her. She lay there savoring the feel of their breasts and their bodies touching for just a moment before she said, "I would love to...but I can't."

Ami looked at her, blushing, and asked, "Why not?"

Makoto looks at Ami square in the face and said, "Because I don't know how I would even tell the one I love that I love her."

Ami then gets up and helps Makoto up. "Well...you could hold her in your arms, speak softly and confess to say that you love her. Or you could ask her out to dinner and tell her while she is eating."

Makoto looks at Ami. "I think I will take your advice." She then pulls Ami clost to her then whispers softly in her ear, "I love you, Ami-chan."

* * *

Authors Note: I have more for this story...if you like it just rate and review and tell me what you think so far. Thx u guys.


	2. The Scene Unfolded

The Scene Unfolded

Ami couldn't believe her ears. She then remembered how she always told the rest how she loved them and assumed that she meant as a friend. So she said, "I love you too Mako-chan." She then pulled away and left to pack. Makoto was confused but went to pack regardless.

Once finished packing, the girls went to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. Ami soon found her eyes wandering to the brunette beauty beside her. She was clad in her khakis and a army green sleeveless tank top that said 'Don't Mess With The Chef.' Wandering further toward the girls face, she saw that she was wearing her earrings that had two knives crossed. When looking at the earrings, Ami saw that the necklace she was wearing said 'Iron Chef.' Makoto's usual ponytail was up on the top of her head with a baige scrunchy holding it up, tendrals hung down in front of her ears, and curled slightly at the bottom. Ami finally looked at her face and saw that the girl was staring off into space. She was frowning slightly and furrowing her brow as if thinking. _I wonder what she is so deep in thought about. If she doesn't snap out of it she..._Ami's thought was interrupted by Makoto grunt from getting hit with a football in the stomach. _...will get hit by that football._

Ami ran over to her and tossed the ball back to the kid that threw it. "Mako-chan...are you alright?" The tall girl waved her off for a split second so she could regain composure then stood up straight and smiled.

"Yeah...I'm ok Ames...just scared me is all." Makoto then grabbed their bags and loaded up the bus with their luggage. When they entered the bus and paid their fare, they look inside the bus to see Rei sitting next to Mina gossiping about something that happened at school, Usagi holding on to Mamoru snoring, and Luna and Artemis in the front seat looking back at them.

"Ami...Makoto...Rei...Mina...Usagi...and Mamoru...did we all decide to go to the hot springs?" Luna questions quietly to Artemis. He just shrugged as the two girls sat down and silently wondered the same thing.

Mina and Rei turn around, "Hey you two...I'm guessing that you both were just heading toward the hot springs?" Mina asks.

"Yeah...Ames and I were going to go there to relax...it has been a long time since I have had a relaxation day. Are you both going there to relax too?"

"Yep...and plus I just wanted to enjoy the hot springs. Rei may have her schedule, but I will be sucluded to the hot springs only. Maybe a bit of spa time as well." The girls giggle then start doing a quiz asking questions out of a magazine. Rei asks Mina, "If you could switch bodies with any one of us, which would it be?" The blonde ponders her answer for a bit then finally says, "You Rei, because you are a great singer and have a great figure. Plus, I know you like the back of my hand."

Mina asks Makoto, "If you had to total up how many people you have kissed, which gender would have the most points?" Makoto laughs at that one then calms herself enough and says, "Female, mostly because there is nothing like the soft touch of a girls lips to warm your heart and soul." They look at her as if she has grown two heads. "Mako-chan...just how many girls have you kissed?"

Makoto just smiles and takes the magazine and faces Ami, "If you had to choose between meeting the star of your dreams or going to a simple high school dance with your best friend, which would you choose?" Ami responded confidently, "I would rather to go the dance with my best friend, because no matter how simple of a dance it is, I wouldn't want them to be alone. In my books, friendship always comes first...nothing is more important than being with my friends." They are all speechless and looking at her smiling.

"That was awesome Ami." Mina nods agreeing with the raven-haired girl.

Makoto was still just sitting in her seat as speechless as she was when she heard the answer. The bus came to a sudden stop sending Makoto and Ami in the floor and even Rei and Mina as well. Makoto saw she was ontop of Ami almost straddling her lap. Mina was in the same boat as Makoto. They all got up muttering that it was an accident. The five girls got up and went to the desk to check in to the hotel.

They found their rooms were right next to each other. Ami and Rei shared a room and Mina and Makoto shared a room. This was done because Ami said it would give her a chance to get advice and talk to Rei. The other two girls shrugged it off.

The girls got together and decided on hitting the hot springs. Mina and Makoto and Ami and Rei went into their rooms and got their swim suits.

_-Ami and Rei-_

Ami looks at Rei and asks, "Are you in love with Mina?" The raven-haired girl stops at putting her swim suit on and turns to Ami. "You got me...I brought Mina here so I could tell her how I felt about her...but I'm not sure how to do it..." she looks at Ami, "you are in love with Makoto...that's a no-brainer...do you think they will figure it out or that we will have to tell them by the end of this trip?"

"I don't plan on just telling Makoto...I'm going to show her that I love her."

"How though?"

Ami whispers in Rei's ear then all of a sudden, the senshi of fire's face turned as red as her uniform. "Good luck...I heard that the last time someone made a move on Mako-chan, she made them regret it...that poor boy is still in the hospital."

"She wouldn't hurt me...she has more restraint than she is given credit for...I just wish she would lash it out on me..." Ami trails off then finishes getting dressed in her bathing suit.

The two get dressed and go out to the spring and settle in to relax.

_-Mina and Makoto-_

"Hey Mina...do you ever get the feeling that something is going to happen?" Makoto asks her friend.

"Romantically, yes. Everything else...no. Why? Is something bothering the senshi of courage?" she playfully teases.

_WHACK! _"I am being serious Mina."

The poor girl rubbed the back of her head and shrugged. "I have an idea...you told me earlier at dinner that you love Ami...so how about you and I tease a little? It is fun." Makoto thinks on it then agrees.

"I can't believe I am saying this but...Mina...lets tease us a couple of girls."

The two then get dressed in their swim wear, put on oversized shirts to cover their suits, then walk out to the hot spring area to surprise the said girls.

Ami and Rei were talking outside while sitting in the hot springs. When they heard the sound of a door opening, they stopped talking and looked toward the two girls walking out to the spring. They notice the shirts they are wearing are huge.

"Oversized shirts? Are you two really that embarrassed to show off your swim wear? Come on...take them off." Ami says.

The two smiling girls look at each other then take their shirts off.

Every person that was in the same area of said hot spring stopped talking the second they saw Makoto's and Mina's swimwear. Mina had on a two piece bikini that had little triangles covering her nipples and other area. The triangles were orange and yellow tie-dye. Makoto's was worse. She wore a one piece, except, hers had two skinny strands of fabric that went over her breasts and met just above her pelvic region. Her bathing suit was an emerald green that had sequens to look like scales on fish. Ami and Rei stayed quiet because (1) their best friends had on sexy swim suits and (2) they looked smoking hot.

Two men walked over being quiet as well then stare at the two girls. When Makoto looks at them, she notices that it is her best friend Shinozaki and Urawa. Not being able to stand it anymore she seemingly screams, "WHY DOES EVERYONE COME TO THIS HOT SPRING?" The girls laugh at her knowing that she doesn't like being ogled at. Especially by her friends.

After about five minutes of being quiet, Ami finally speaks up, "I...I think I am going to go back to the room...and...and cool d-down." So, with that said, she got up and walked back to the room that she shared with Rei. Makoto watched her leave and suddenly felt deeply saddened that she didn't stay.

Rei pats her on the shoulder, "It's ok Mako-chan. Look at the bright side, you get to tease her all day tomorrow while Mina and I go out shopping." With that, Makoto laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together coming up with a plan. Rei and Mina moved a few inches away from her in fear of learning her plan.


	3. Alone Together

_Kami - God_

Alone Together

Ami reached her room and went in to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was blood red and she was almost shaking. _Why is it always me who ends up as a blushing mess? I wanted to be able to talk Mako-chan into coming to watch a show with me. Oh well, I guess it will have to wait. Where did she get that swimsuit? _Ami pondered for a second then went to find some pajamas.

She grabbed her blue,see-through nightgown and a blue sports bra with her panties. Just as she had put her underwear on, there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was Rei. She opened the door then closed it when she came in. "Well...that was an interesting turn of events. Why did you run away? I thought it was you who told me what you would do to her. Not the other way around." Rei asked with raised eyebrows.

Ami looks away, "I couldn't even bring myself to muster a word about how she looked. It doesn't matter now. We will just have to see what happens tomorrow."

"You know, Mako-chan looked a little sad when you left."

"Yes...but as I said...we will have to wait until tomorrow to see what will happen."

The two then laid in their seperate beds and slept, hoping for a better day the next day.

Ami woke up to see that Rei had left a note on the nightstand. She picked it up and read it.

_Ami-chan,_

_Mina and I decided to leave early so that we could catch all the best sales going on. We will be gone all day due to all the places in the area to shop at. Hope you and Mako-chan have fun. Just dont have TOO much fun. Just kidding. See you later._

_Rei_

Ami smiled at the note then went onto the balcony and looked out. When she looked out she saw Makoto on a mat out on the beach near the water training for karate. She went downstairs and went to the tree nearest to Makoto and leaned against it to watch her train. While she did this, she noticed little things that went on in front of her. She noticed that Makoto's nike tank top was drenched with sweat and clung to her torso showing off her curves with short shorts that was above midthigh and showed off the curvature of her ass. _No wonder people are always looking at her ass...it's so tight and firm._ She then noticed that her breasts would bounce everytime she moved and that her hair clung to the back of her neck. A small amount of cleavage was seen from Makoto's breasts being pushed together. Ami was panting just looking at her, though for a different reason. She was getting turned on just from watching her train.

She then cleared her mind and walked up to Makoto. "Mako-chan...heres some...water for you," she said as she handed her the water. Makoto takes it then drinks some. Ami watches closely as a small bit of water travelled down the side of her face, going down her neck and landing between the girls larger sized breasts. Ami snapped out of it and looked at the beach. "R-Rei and Mina h-have left to go s-shopping and won't be back until l-later."

"Ami have you been training too? You're sweating and panting." Makoto looks at her confused.

_No I just got myself hot from watching you train and watching your body move. _Ami thought then said, "Yes, I went for a jog before I came to find you." It was an obvious lie, but Makoto didn't know that. The girl nodded then drank some more water.

"What would you like to do today Ami?"

_Ravish you while you scream my name._ "How about we go watch that magic show that is performing? I heard he is also a comedian."

"Hai, sounds good to me."

The two friends go to the magic show and sit in the front row. They are bound to be called on anyway so they took the easy way out and sat there. They were sitting there waiting for the comedy magician to come out. When he did he had looked at the two girls and smiles. "Would you two like to be my assistants?"

Makoto shrugged then smiled, "Come on Ami-chan...it will be fun."

She couldn't resist Makoto's smiling face. She got up out of her seat and walked up there with Makoto. The magician looked at both of them. "Ok girls...I want you to sit here. I am going to tell you your deepest darkest secret in your ear and you will tell me if I am right." He goes over to Ami and puts the mic away from his mouth so only she could here. "You are in love with that tall drink of water that is sitting across from you and you want to ravish her." She blushes then nods. He walks over to Makoto and whispers in his ear, "You want to know the feelings of your best friend you are in love with." Makoto nods.

The magician stood at the front of the stage. "Ok...these two girls have something in common. They are in love with someone. But who do they love?"

One girl raised her hand, "Each other."

Another girl raised hers as well, "A cute boy."

The magician looked at the two girls and saw that they were blushing. "Ladies...which of these little girls are correct?" They looked at each other and looked at him. Ami and Makoto both knew that he knew which one was correct. They chose to say at the same time, "The second girl." The magician looked at the two girls then dismissed them from the show.

Once they were outside, they were both blushing from having to tell the lie. They didn't say a word as they walked to the hot spring hotel. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Makoto looked at Ami and said, "So...what do you want to do now?"

Ami kept her eyes on the ground. "W-well...we could go shopping and see if we can catch up with Rei and Minako."

"We could...but I don't have a lot of money left."

Ami then sighs, "Then let's stay here and talk. Is that ok?"

Makoto nods then looks out the window and steps onto the balcony. Ami goes beside her then looks at the beach.

"It's beautiful out here. We don't see these kinds of sunsets very often."

Ami looks at Makoto and studies her stature for a moment. Her eyes closed on her smiling face, her ponytail wrapping around her neck every now and then from the wind blowing, her hands on the railing, her chest pushed out with her breasts pushing against her tank top, her tank top clinging to the curves of her torso, and slumped shoulders. Ami's eyes wander down Makoto's form as she sees how her jeans define the curvature of her ass, how beautiful her long legs are, and how the calves that Makoto possesses hold so much power but are so elegant and soft. She then feels eyes on her as she slowly looks up and sees Makoto looking at her and giggling.

"Ami, were you just looking at my body?"

Ami was doomed. She tried to think of a good excuse to why she was staring and she needed to come up with one quickly. "I was imagining how I would paint you in different ways. I would do it as you are but leaning against the door frame or covered in only a sheet. I think you are a beautiful woman. You just need to show it a little more. I was going to ask you if you minded if I painted you...but I got sidetracked."

Makoto raised an eyebrow almost intrigued of being naked wearing nothing but a sheet. "Okay...but what's in it for me?" She almost bust out laughing as Ami turned a few shades of red.

"I-I guess I can do anything y-you want me to."

Makoto smiled, "Okay...I would like a massage. My whole body and all of my muscles are killing me. You wouldn't mind doing that...would you?"

Ami shakes her head no and excuses herself real quick. She goes into the bathroom and washes her hands and face. "I'm doomed...once the massage begins, I don't know if I will be able to stop from ravishing her body and making her scream my name. Oh Kami, give me the strength.

Did everyone like it? Please tell me what you think will happen. Who will win? Makoto? Or Ami?


	4. The Best Night Ever

The Best Night Ever

Ami had walked into the bathroom to gather lotions that were in her bag. She had looked in the mirror and started talking to herself in the mirror. She wasn't really talking out loud. It was more along the lines of thinking to herself at her reflection. _Ok...I can do this...we have seen each other naked countless times. This should be no different. Except she will be wearing a sheet...striking a sexy pose...and looking as if she would seduce someone. _Ami got a nosebleed just thinking about Makoto laying down with just enough of her breast showing to make Ami go insane. Ami then took care of her nosebleed then went back into the room. She entered the room and dropped everything she was carrying. Her jaw nearly fell to the floor seeing the scene in front of her.

Makoto lay on the bed with her hair down and cascading on her shoulders, one of her arms behind her head just managing to push out her chest more, her chest barely covered by the sheet as her nipples were clearly visible under the thin fabric, her pierced belly button with the lightning bolt ring, and the sheet going between her legs leaving her golden, tan skin showing. Makoto looked like a goddess. She had the grace and the sexiness to be a model.

Ami felt like a perverted old man who just saw a naked woman. She felt a tingling between her legs as she looked over Makoto's beautiful form. _Oh Kami. Save me and give me the strength to lay a hand among that beautiful body. Why must this beautiful woman be as sexy as she is? And I thought the swimsuit was bad...this is WORSE!_

Makoto saw the look Ami was giving her and giggled to herself. _Excellent. Now to just get her to start the massage. I have a feeling something will happen. I don't think Ami will last very long with the stare down I am receiving._

Ami snapped out of her trance then walks over and grabs a canvas. She walks over to the eisle that is set up and sits in front of it with the canvas in front of her face. _Oh...why does she have to do this to me? _Her mind argues back, _Like the pot calling the kettle black. You started it. _Ami mentally slapped herself then wondered why her cheek stung. She rubs her sore cheek.

Makoto was having fun watching how her state of dress affected Ami so much. _Oh this is so much fun. Now I see why Mina always teased Rei. _Makoto giggled then looked at Ami. "Ami...are you ok to start?"

"Y-yes." _No._

"You sure? You look a little flustered."

"Y-yes Mako-chan...I-I am fine." _Liar._

"Ami-chan...how about skipping the painting until later and come give me that massage...my back is killing me."

Ami made the wrong choice of looking around the canvas. When she did she saw Makoto laying on her stomach, arms crossed under her head, and the sheet was now just above her hip. She saw Makoto's tattoo and blushed as she saw it. The tattoo was a police woman and across the cleavage and breasts said 'Private Property'.

"Ami...are you ok?" She rolled over not even bothering to cover her rather busty chest. She smirked when she saw where Ami's gaze had fallen. She then crawls to where Ami is and pulls her by the hem of her shirt toward her then wraps her arms around Ami's neck. She whispered sexily in her ear, "You look like you are getting aroused. Well? Are you?"

Ami's words failed her as she started to babble. _Screw it. I'm not going to let this woman, no matter how sexy and beautiful she may look, take control of this situation. Bring it on. _Ami tossed everything down and aggressively pinned Makoto to the bed. She then kissed her and moved the sheet away from her body kissing down Makoto's neck. _This is a dream come true. I am actually getting to touch Mako-chan and kiss her like I always wanted. And it is all real. _ As soon as Ami pulled back from Makoto she opened her eyes and saw nothing but her pillow. She looked to the other bed and saw Makoto sleeping soundlessly still fully clothed. Ami realized that it was all just a dream. _Are you kidding me? It was all a dream? NO! _Ami lie back in bed and hugged her pillow. _This can't be happening._

Makoto, in her bed, had heard the soft moans come from Ami's side of the room but thought nothing of it. _Was she dreaming or something? Hmm...don't know, but I haven't given up yet. I still have some tricks up my sleeves. _Makoto smiled pervertedly about what she had planned for tomorrow and fell asleep.

A/N: What do you think? Don't worry...the mature part of the story comes in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this story so far. Thanx for reading. Please R&R. See ya! Oh and I am writing a fantasy story about them that I will need some ideas for names of creatures and what the creature would look like. It would be my twist on Sailor Moon. It gets bloody but it is really gonna be good. I am getting excited. The fic name will be The Jupiterian Method: A Fantasy Story. Tell me what you all think for your creative creatures. Here's the twist...the setting of the story is on the planet Mercury. Mercurian creatures.


	5. A Surprise Ending

**A Surprise Ending**

The next morning, Makoto was the first to wake up. She had went to bed fairly early in order to be awake before Ami wake up. It paid off as the brunette got dressed and started to fix her hair. She looked in the mirror countless times on how to put her hair up. She finally decided that in order to get into Ami's head, she needed to look beautiful and sexy. Makoto then remembered when some people commented her for how gorgeous she looked with her hair down. So, after getting redressed, Makoto decided to keep her hair down. She wore a black silk shirt, that showed off and complimented her chest, and a green silk skirt that stopped just above her knees and hugged her hips perfectly. Just as she was about to walk out to wake Ami up, she saw that the girl was sitting there on the bed in the middle of a huge yawn. She giggled then proceded to call a local restaurant to set up reservations that night.

Ami rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was still in the hot spring's hotel and Makoto was in the bathroom. Makoto had made her bed and straightened up. Ami yawned and remembered her dream and how much she wished it were real. She shook off the feeling when she looked up at the wrong time and saw Makoto walking out of the bathroom wearing an all around form-fitting outfit and her hair down and curled. "Wow Mako-chan...you...you look beautiful. Did you curl your hair?"

"Nope...this is all natural curl. You wouldn't believe how much of a pain it is to take care of when it is down. That is why I always have my hair up in that god-awful ponytail. But hey...it is my trademark so I can't complain too much."

"Oh. I always wondered why you did that. But then why would you decide all of a sudden to keep your hair down since it has been up for so long?"

Makoto stood there for a minute or two and thought about her answer then just shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. I thought it would be different and might not give me a headache. Believe me...sometimes I just feel like getting it all cut off to about the length of yours."

"Well mine is easier to take care of I suppose but nothing can touch the sheer beauty or radiance that your hair adds to your complexion and..." Ami clamps a hand over her mouth and decides to just shut her mouth before she says too much.

Makoto giggles then walks over to Ami and helps her up then pushes her towards the bathroom. "C'mon Ami...you need to get a shower so we could go shopping."

"Well then...won't you come with-" Ami clamps a hand over her mouth before she finishes her sentence then grabs her clothes and ran straight to the bathroom leaving a confused Makoto by the bed.

_Was she about to ask me to go take a shower with her? Not that I would mind. I wonder what all she is thinking about...and if last night were anything then she must be thinking of me way too much. Well...then again...I want her to think of me like that. Maybe I should have just woke her up the second I heard her moaning._ Makoto thought as she remembered when she heard Ami while she was asleep.

~_flashback_~

_Makoto was laying in her bed trying to get comfortable when she heard moans coming from behind her from Ami's bed. She rose up in her bed and looked at Ami. The girl was moaning and doing something under the cover. Makoto scratched her head for a second confused on the situation. She got up from her bed to get a glass of water._

_Just as Makoto took a drink of her water she heard Ami moan out a desperate "Mako..." She spit her water into the sink and coughed as she turned and looked at Ami again. The girl was now quiet and sleeping peacefully._

_Makoto went back to her bed and climbed in desperately trying to figure out what all of that she just heard and saw was all about. When she turned on her side she heard Ami sit up then lay back down as if nothing had happened._

~_end flashback_~

Makoto visibly shivered from remembering how desperate Ami sounded when she moaned her name. Ami may be quiet when she is awake, but when the girl fell asleep then you better have a pair of earmuffs. _I did not think she thought of me like that. It's really great. I wonder...I might just have to find...inspiration. I might get a tattoo. Then again...I already have one and Ami would die if she saw it. Maybe I should tease her a little bit…Nah…I don't want to embarrass her. She seemed embarrassed enough when she woke up last night._

Ami walked out of the bathroom wearing her towel and stopped when she saw Makoto leaning against the wall, as if lost in thought. She grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly then finally cleared her throat. Ami saw Makoto was thinking hard about something and it almost started to scare her. Once she heard Makoto sigh, she cleared her throat once more to get her attention.

Makoto snapped away from her thoughts and looked at Ami. She smiled when she saw that she was in her white tuxedo shirt, tight, denim vest and her knee-length corduroy skirt. Makoto picked up her purse and said, "Let's go. It's our last day here and we are going to spend it having the best day of our lives. So...what would you like to do first?"

Ami thought about it for a second then looked at the taller girl, "How about we just stay in for the day. I mean there is plenty to do right here...we could go to the beach, we could go to the hot springs, I could paint a picture of you, we could do lots of things."

Makoto looked at her, "Did you just say you could paint a picture of me?"

Ami nodded trying to keep a cool head.

"That actually doesn't sound bad. I mean I'm not a narcicist, but I like unusual things. And that seems pretty unusual. One time I-" she gasped at a pain in her lower back.

Ami walked over to her then told her to lay down. She pressed on Makoto's lower back, but couldn't do much for the shirt being in the way. She lifted the back of the girl's shirt then saw that she had a tattoo on her back of the Japanese symbol for strength. The tattoo had a green thunderbolt going through it giving it the very definition that is Makoto. She smiled then pressed on her lower back popping it into place, "There we go. How does that feel? Um...Makoto?"

The tall girl was looking at her with a kind of seductive look. Makoto then took Ami by the shoulders and pinned her onto the bed.

Ami looked up at Makoto, feeling oddly turned on by the girls movements. All thoughts were discarded from her head as Makoto's lips came crashing into hers. The two fought for dominance until Makoto slid her had down and cupped Ami's breast. She was suddenly stopped by Ami's hand and looked at her confused.

Ami looked up at Makoto, lust seen in her blue irises, "This isn't going to work if you still have all of your clothes on." The two undressed each other then Ami looked at her, a confused look on her face as she looked at Makoto's upper back. She had a tattoo that said "POAM" written in Old English font on a scroll. "Makoto...you misspelled poem on the tattoo on your upper back."

"It doesn't say poem. It is an achronym for something."

"Oh? And what does the achronym mean?"

Makoto turned and looked Ami in the eyes, placing a hand on her cheek, "It means...Property Of Ami Mizuno."

Ami blushed then dove into Makoto's arms kissing her. Ami took her time kissing the brunette and worshipping her body. She stopped when she saw Makoto's breasts, except, it wasn't her breasts that she was looking at, it was the tattoos under her breasts that looked like hands holding up her breasts. The hands said, 'Hands off pal, these aren't yours!'

Makoto laughed at the blush that had made it's way onto Ami's face, "I'm guessing you found my other tattoos.

Ami then took Makoto's nipple in her mouth sucking on it greedily. Makoto's moans only made her suck on it more and knead her other breast with her hand. She pulled back from that breast and repeated the action to the other breast. Makoto was going crazy just from what Ami was doing to her breasts. She then flipped them over and turned so they were in a 69 position. The two began licking each other's slits. Ami slid her tongue through Makoto's folds and sucked on her clit.

Makoto moaned then bit down gently on Ami's clit and slid two fingers gently inside of her.

Ami also slid two fingers inside of Makoto, but she thrusted quick and deep while Makoto was going slow. Ami yelped when Makoto thrusted faster and began to buck her hips against Makoto's fingers.

Makoto, sensing how close Ami was, sucked harder on the smaller girl's clit and thrusted her fingers even faster. She yelped when Ami's fingers hit her g-spot and came instantly. She sucked hard on Ami's clit.

Ami's walls contracted around Makoto's fingers as she came yelling out her name.

The two fell to the bed breathless. Makoto held the girl close after she calmed her breathing.

Ami snuggled into Makoto's chest and sighed with relief, "Thank Kami. I never thought it could feel that good. Thank you Makoto."

Makoto rubbed Ami's back then looked at her, "How will we tell the others?"

"Rei knows how I feel."

"Mina knows too...the only one who doesn't know is..."

They looked at each other, "Usagi."

Makoto then smiled, "That subject can wait for now. Let's get some sleep."

The two kissed once more then drifted into restful slumber.

_**Fin.**_

_**Hope you guys liked the ending. Sorry I posted this late, but my internet was bad and I have had a lot of things to do. I also had to deal with the death of my grandma...so...hope you liked this. R&R please. XD**_


End file.
